


Ask and learn

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinky, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: On some days, McCoy hates the crew.Well, not all of them - only particularly trying members.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock/Nyota Uhura, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: bridge2sickbay [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Ask and learn

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

On some days, McCoy hates the crew.

Well, not all of them - only particularly trying members.

Like a certain dumb, annoying, pseudo-unemotional pointy-eared hobgoblin who's able to develop the mathematical formula for an artificial wormhole in an afternoon but who's completely unable to a) research sexual practices and then b) put them into practical use.

Which is why said hobgoblin ends up in sickbay for not his first and probably not his last sex-ed session, on the request of a certain communication officer who's too damn successful to wrap McCoy around her little finger.

And today he has the not-really-pleasurable job of explaining rimming, a practice in which he'd never indulged in himself before because from a medical point of view, it's not really safe. Unfortunately, both parties involved are healthy to the core so he's got no good excuse to forbid the whole activity for medical reasons.

Afterwards, he's not really sure how Spock's tongue ended in his ass but Jesus, he feels as if he received a lesson today - and one he'd really love to repeat.

It's six days later that Spock comes asking for the next sexual practice - fisting, and another two weeks before he comes up with face-fucking.

McCoy only nods and holds sex-ed sessions, like usual (though he'll always lock the door and make sure he's all freshly showered and shaved).

It takes Uhura three months of going through half of the Deviant's Dictionary until Spock and McCoy are finally ready for talking about a serious threesome relationship.


End file.
